1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air treatment apparatus and more particularly, to a high-performance labyrinth type air treatment apparatus, which comprises a positively (negatively) charged dust collector mounted in an air passage of a shell, the positively (negatively) charged dust collector having a plurality of positively (negatively) charged dust collecting panels arranged at two opposite sides in a staggered manner so that a detoured air path is defined by the positively (negatively) charged dust collecting panels, an air ionization control means having discharge/emitting terminals arranged in the detoured air path and an electric fan mounted in the air passage for causing flowing of air through the positively (negatively) charged dust collector. During operation of said at least one electric fan, currents of air are induced to flow through said detoured air path, negatively (positively) charged heteroparticles carried in currents of air flowing through said detoured air path are forced, subject to physical inertial motion principle and change of flowing direction of the intake flow of air in the detoured air path, to strike repeatedly against said positively (negatively) charged dust collecting panels so that said negatively (positively) charged heteroparticles are adhered to said positively (negatively) charged dust collecting panels, achieving extremely high air purification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast business and industry development, waste gas discharged from factories and motor vehicle pollute the air, threatening the health of human beings. The air around us contains invisible harmful substances. High concentration of pollutants such as micro particles of car waste gas, tiny hairs, micro fibers and industrial waste gas and odor substances are floating in air around the floor, table top and desk top. These harmful substances will fall to the floor, table top and desk top subject to the effect of gravity when it is still. When a wind is induced as we are walking or when a natural wind occurs, the harmful substances deposited on the floor, table top or desk top will be moved with the wind into the air, and people within this area will breathe in these harmful substances, causing diseases.
Many different air purifiers are known and commercially available. These commercial air purifiers commonly use one or a number of positively or negatively charged static dust collection panels on the inside or outside of the housing for adhering dust particles, thereby purifying the air. Heteroparticles carried in air can be adhered to the positively or negatively charged static dust collection panels only when they are kept in proximity to the positively or negatively charged static dust collection panels or the flow of air carrying the heteroparticles is flowing slowly.
During operation of a conventional air purifier, the intake flow of air that is drawn into the air inlet of the housing flows rapidly through a straight air passage to the exhaust port. Because the intake flow of air goes rapidly through the straight air passage in the air purifier, most heteroparticles carried by the intake flow of air are kept away from the positively or negatively charged static dust collection panels, i.e., a big amount of the heteroparticles escape from the attraction of the positively or negatively charged static dust collection panels. Therefore, conventional air purifiers have a low performance. Further, the meshed filter elements used in conventional air purifiers can remove dust particles of particle size greater than 0.1 μm. Therefore, conventional air purifiers are not satisfactory in function. Further, the meshed filter elements of conventional air purifiers are usually cleaned or replaced after several months in use. This does not mean good air quality but just because of a poor filtering effect.